the New Girl
by Some-Kind-of-Strange
Summary: There are 2 new girls that have transfered to Domino High School.The new girl Sam Shellenberger falls in love with Joey Wheeler but the other new girl Jennifer Lock gets in the middle of things and confuses Yugi and his friends.
1. the New Girl

Lunch at Domino High School:  
  
Joey: I'm starvin. See you later Yuge I'm going to the lunch line.  
  
Joey runs toward the lunch line. Yugi walks to the new girl to introduce himself.  
  
Yugi: I never have seen you here before. My name is Yugi Muto. So what is your name? Sam the new girl: My name is Sam, Sam Shellenberger. Yugi: Let me introduce you to my friends.  
  
Yugi leads Sam over toward the lunch table where Mai, Serenity, Joey, Tea, and Yami are sitting.  
  
Yugi: Hi everyone. This is the new girl Sam. Tea: So where are you from? Sam: I'm from Orange County. It's down in southern California. Mai: I hear that all the girls from Orange County are stuck up valley girls. Sam: Most of them are, but I'm not one of those stuck up valley girls. That is one reason me and my dad and I moved over here. Plus my dad had gotten this really cool job and will earn a lot more money so it was the best choice for all of us. Mai: Joey you are such a pig. Here is one thing you gotta know about Joey. Don't ever go near him when he is eating. He may not be fat but he sure eats like a pig. Sam: That's nice to know. Joey: Mai shut you trap before I pound your face into the ground. Sam: Giggles softy. Joey: What is so funny? Sam: Oh nothing. It's you guys fighting that makes me laugh. Tea: Hey Sam do you want to go to the movies after school with the rest of us? Sam: Sure, I'll see you guys after school. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After school  
  
Sam closes her locker and starts to walk. Joey and Sam bump into each other in the hall.  
  
Joey: Sorry didn't mean to knock all stuff on the floor Sam: It's ok. So are you going to the movies with Tea and the rest of us? Joey: Yeah. Joey helps Sam pick up her stuff that got knocked down the floor. Joey picks up Sam's CD player and a couple of CD's. Joey: So I see you have a lot of Goo Goo Dolls CD's. This band has pretty cool music. So are you a big Goo Goo Dolls fan? Sam: Yeah. The Goo's are one of my favorite bands. Joey: So I see you have a Lit CD. I never heard of them before. Sam: They are pretty cool. Lit is my favorite band. Joey: They must be a cool band. Sam: Thanks for helping me pick up my stuff. Well we better get going so we make it to the movie on time. Joey: Yeah we better go. 


	2. At the Movies

At the Movies  
  
Joey and Sam rush to get to get to the movies and meet Yugi and the gang. Yugi: Sam, Joey! I got the tickets. Sam: What movie are we going to see? Tea: Bringing Down the House. Sam: Sounds good to me. Yugi: So where were you and Joey at? We were waiting. Sam: Sorry we were late. Joey and I bumped into each other in the hall and I dropped all my stuff so Joey helped me pick up my stuff. Yugi: That's all right. This is Seto Kiaba, Serenity's boyfriend. Sam: Hi, It's nice to meet you. Seto: Hey nice to meet you too. Come on guys we better get to our seats the movies started a minute ago. Mai: Yeah come on before someone takes our seats.  
  
Everyone starts to rush toward their seats. After everyone gets settled all the couples start to make out. Seto+ Serenity and Yami + Yugi. Tea and Mai just start to watch the movie.  
  
Joey: Those four need to get a room. I hate it when they start making out before they really get into the movie. Sam: They're just making out like normal couple would... But I do agree with you. We forgot to get the popcorn. Joey: Come on let's get the popcorn while all the lovebirds make out.  
  
Joey and Sam get up to get the popcorn.  
  
Sam: so is this what they do every time they go out to watch a movie. Joey: Yeah, pretty much. Sam: So where is your girlfriend? Joey: I'm not dating anyone currently. Sam: Oh, You seem like the type of guy that would have a girlfriend. Joey: Laughs. Yeah right. Sam: I really mean it. Joey: You're just being nice that's all. Sam: I wonder if any one else wants any popcorn. Joey: Don't worry about the lovebirds. Lets just get some popcorn for Tea and Mai. Sam: Ok, do you want to split large popcorn with me? Joey: Sure.  
  
Joey and Sam buy their popcorn. They head toward their seats and give Tea and Mai their popcorn. Sam and Joey sit down in there seats and split their popcorn.  
  
After the Movie  
  
Yami: So what did you guys think about the movie? Tea: The movie was cool. Yugi: I liked the movie. It was so funny. Mai: I didn't know you and Yami were actually watching the movie. You guys were just making out the whole time. Yugi: I.. I... (Stutters)  
  
Tea, Sam, Mai, and Joey start to laugh and giggle.  
  
Joey: Sam can I have your number? Maybe I can call you sometime. Sam: Giggles in a flirty way. Sure.  
  
Sam grabs a pen and writes her number on Joey's hand. Joey giggles in a flirty way, grabs the pen after Sam is done, and writes his number on her hand.  
  
Mai: I forgot to tell you guys that there is this party at Jennifer's house Seto,Yami, and Tea: Who is Jennifer? Mai: Jennifer Lock is also a new girl at this school. Is she is also from Orange County. Do you know her Sam? Sam: Nope.I have no clue who she is. Mai: Anyway... I was invited to the party so I thought I would invite you guys. Tea: Sounds like a great party! I'll be there! Mai: Great. The party is tomorrow at 7:00pm. I guess I'll see you all there. Right? Yami,Yugi,Sam,Serenity,Joey,Tea, and Seto: Yeah!  
  
Everyone said good-bye to each other and headed home.  
  
Later at Sam's house at 8:30pm  
  
The phone rings and Sam's dad gets up to pick up the phone.  
  
Sam's Dad: Hello. Joey: Hi. Can I speak to Sam? Sam's Dad: Sam is taking a shower. Can I take a message? Joey:Ahh......(It just slips out of Joey mouth)  
  
Sam's Dad hangs up on Joey.  
  
Later at 8:58pm  
  
Joey: Hello, can I speak to Sam. Sam: This is she. May I ask who is speaking? Joey: It's me Joey. Sam: Oh, hey. So how are you? Joey: Good, You? Sam: I'm fine. Joey: So what do you think Jennifer's party will be like? Sam: Oh,... (A long sigh) I don't know. Joey: What's the matter? Sam: Nothing. I'm just sure what this girl Jennifer is like. I'm usually open to meet new people and make new friends but I'm just not sure about Jennifer Lock. Joey: Oh. I understand. So I was wondering if you would like to go to the party with me... you know just to hang out... if she really turns out to be a bad person then we can all leave and hang out some where else. Sam: sounds good to me. Joey: Cool. So I'll pick you up at 6:00pm? Sam: Yeah, that sounds great? Sam's Dad: Sam you should be in bed already it's 12:00am right now!!! Sam: All right I get off in a minute. Sam: So how is your sister Serenity? Joey: she do' in good. Sam: Good tell her I said Hi for me ok. Joey: Sure. Well I guess you better go before your dad gets mad at ya.See you tomorrow. Sam: You to. Good night. Joey: Bye.  
  
They both hang up at at 12:05am.  
  
At School during lunch  
  
Every takes a seat at the lunch table they usually sit at.  
  
Mai: So does anyone want to go out to the mall after school? Then that way we can all get new out-fits for Jen's party. Tea, Serenity, and Sam: Sure. I'll go. Mai: Great! Now we all can be the best dresses girls there.  
  
After School  
  
Mai,Sam and Serenity meet each other after school to go to the mall. They are all on their way to the mall then Sam sees a flyer for a band. They need a vocalist and a guitarist.  
  
Sam: Look at this flyer!!! I couldn't wait to join a new band. I use to be in a band in LA, but I had to move here. That was one thing I didn't like about moving here. I wouldn't be in the band any more. Tea: I didn't know you were in a band!!! Mai: Do you know how to play guitar? Sam: Yup and I can sing pretty well too. The try out's are from June 2-4!!!  
  
Tea and Mai: Well I wish you the best of luck!!! Mai: Now lets go to the mall so we have a lot of time to shop for the perfect outfit!!!  
  
The Next Day  
  
Everyone meets each other in the morning.  
  
Mai: We all found the perfect outfits for the party tonight!!! Seto: That sound's good. Yugi: I heard about the news Sam. I hope you get into the band. We all wish you the best of luck. Sam: Thanks Yugi. Joey: Does the band have a name? Sam: Nope. After they find the guitarist and vocalist they will all decide. I really want to to join this band. I know I can get into this band. The Band I use to be in was one of the top punk bands of Orange County. They are starting to become a lot better now through. I wish the band could move here so I didn't have to leave but I rather be here then in Orange County with no friends.  
  
Later before the party at 5:00pm  
  
Everyone is getting ready for the party! 


	3. Jen's Party

Jen's Party  
  
At 5:40pm Joey grabs his keys and goes into his car to pick up Sam for the party.  
  
At 6:02pm Joey arrives at Sam's door. He rings the doorbell. Sam rush's down the stairs from her room and answers the door.  
  
Joey: Hey Sam. You look great! Sam: Thanks, So do you! Sam: Dad I'm leaving! Dad: Bye Sam! Have a good time with Joey!  
  
Joey pulls out his car keys from his pocket and opens the car door for Sam. The both get into the car and are on their way to the party.  
  
Everyone arivves at the party at the same time. Mai rings the doorbell. Jennifer answers the door.  
  
Jennifer: Hey Mai, Wuz Up? Mai: Nothing much. Jen: What are these other people doing here? Mai: These are my friends Yugi, Serenity, Seto, Sam, Tea, Joey, and Yami. Jen: Whatever, come in...  
  
Everyone enters the room. Everyone is stuffing their mouths with food and dancing. Serenity pulls Joey and Sam on the dance floor.  
  
Joey: Hey sis what are you doing... You know I can't dance very well. Sam: I'm not the dancing type either, I prefer moshing and I can't really mosh to Shakira. Serenity: Trust me you guys. It will be fine. Just start dancing!  
  
Serenity tosses them both toward the dance floor.  
  
Joey: Hey you like moshing right. I got an idea. What CD's do you got? Sam: I have Lit (Atomic and A Place In the Sun), Good Charlotte (the Young and the Hopeless), Green Day (International Super Hits), Handsome Devil (Love and Kisses from the Underground), and the Goo Goo Dolls (Gutterflower)... Joey: Give me your Good Charlotte CD and wait here.  
  
Sam hands Joey her GC CD. Joey sneaks to where the Audio is and switches CD's. Joey runs toward Sam and pulls her into the dance floor.  
  
Joey: Trust me Sam. Sam: What did you do? Joey: Wait and see.  
  
The Good Charlotte song," the Anthem," starts to play.  
  
It's a new day but all it all feels old It's a good life that's what I'm told  
  
Jen: What the Hell is this? One of Jen's Friends: Did you put this crazy song on the CD player Jen? Jen: No of course not. I don't listen to loser's music. I bet one of those losers in the back of the room put that in the CD player when no one was paying attention.  
  
But Everything It all just feels the same And my high school it felt more to me Like a jail cell a penitentiary My time spent there It only made me see That I don't ever wanna be like you I don't wanna do the things you do I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
  
Everyone at the back of the room who felt that they were left out (Which was a lot) ran up to the dance floor and started to mosh to Good Charlotte. Wow everyone actually started to have fun...except Jen and her groupie friends. Joey and Sam really got the party started (even it's not their party). Everyone including Yugi, Sam, Joey...Started to mosh on the dance floor (Except Jen and her groupie friends).  
  
Cause, I don't ever wanna I don't ever wanna be You...Don't wanna be just like you What I'm saying is this is the anthem throw your hands up, you, don't wanna be you Go to college A university Get a real job That's what they said to me But I could never live the way they want I'm gonna get by and just do my time Out of step while they all get in line I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind Do you really want to be like them? Do you really want to be another trend? Do you wanna be part of that crowd? Cause I don't ever wanna No I don't ever wanna be you  
  
Joey: So what did you think? Sam: It was great. Usually all the people at the party's in Orange County just sit their trying to out kewl each other. At this party I actually had fun. Joey: I knew it was a good idea. I told you that you could trust me! Sam: laughs. Everyone else had fun including me but I don't think Jennifer and her popular friends liked the fact that you did that. Joey: Well who cares? We had a fun moment right? Sam: Yeah... I was just saying...  
  
Jen run over to the audio and took the Good Charlotte CD.  
  
Jen: Who put this CD in the CD player?!?! I know one of you losers in the back of the room but this in my CD player! Who invited you losers anyway?!?! You losers could of at least put in a CD the CD player that is actually cool like Britney Spears or BSB. Something cool besides the type of music that you losers listen to! Now who's CD is this? Joey: It's my CD.  
  
Jen took the CD into her right hand and broke in half.  
  
Joey: Hey what did you do that for! Jen: Come on loser... No one listens to this junk, besides losers like you! Jen: Now lets put in some real music...  
  
Jen walks toward her audio and plays Michelle Branch.  
  
Sam: You know you didn't have to you done that. After all it was my CD Joey: Don't worry about it. It just proves that Jen is stuck up. Sam: Well thanks for what you did.  
  
Later at the party at 10:22pm  
  
A slow song starts to play.  
  
Yugi: Yami, do you want to dance? Yami: Sure, Yugi.  
  
Yami takes Yugi's hand and heads toward the dance floor.  
  
Serenity: You agreed to come to this party but you haven't danced to any of these songs. All you been doing is eating food, and you haven't done much of that either. Is something bugging you, what's the matter? Seto: Nothing. This is just not the type of place I would hang out... Tea: Come on Mai, let's dance. Everyone else is dancing so why should we be left out? Mai: Fine, but just one dance.  
  
Joey walks toward the back of the room where Sam is sitting  
  
Joey: So Sam, uh...uh...(Stutters) d...do...y...you want to dance. Sam: Sure. I'd love to dance with you Joey.  
  
Joey grabs Sam's hand gently and leads her toward the dance floor. They start to dance for about a minute. Sam rest her head on Joey's shoulders... Then Joey starts to blush.  
  
Later after everyone starts to leave the party.  
  
Yugi, Seto, Tea, Yami, Mai, Sam, Joey, and Serenity walk out the door to leave the party.  
  
Joey: Hey Sam, I'm sorry 'bout getting your Good Charlotte CD crushed by Jen. I promise to make it up to you. Sam: Don't worry about it... It's just a stupid CD. Joey: Well all right. So I'll you tomorrow at school. Sam: Yeah. Joey: Bye. Sam: Bye.  
  
Everyone walks home. 


	4. The Band

The next day  
  
The phone rings at Sam's house. Sam runs to the phone and answers the phone.  
  
Sam: Hello. Yugi: Hi Sam. Sam: So wuz up? Yugi: We were all going to hangout at the new café downtown after school. We were all wondering if you could come. Sam: Sorry Yuge. I can't go. Remember I have to go to the band try out's. Yugi: Oh yeah that's right. Well good luck. Sam: Thanks.gotta go bye Yuge. Yugi: Bye Sam.  
  
They both hang up the phone at 7:22am  
  
Later at Domino High School at lunch time  
  
Tea: Good luck on your band try out's. I know that you will get into band. Sam: Thanks. I wish I could go to the cafe with you guys but I have to go to the band try out's. Joey: When you get into the band let us know when the band performs so we can be there. Sam: Ok. I'll let you know. Well I'm going to go to the music room so I can practice my guitar. See ya guys later. Joey, Yugi, Tea, Yami, Seto, Serenity, and Mai: Bye  
  
Sam leaves the lunch table and goes to the music room to practice her guitar.  
  
Later at the Try Out's  
  
Sam pulls out her Electric Fender guitar and starts to sing and play the Donnas song," Take it off." The other band members started to listen.  
  
Later that day  
  
The phone rings at Sam's house.  
  
The other band members: Hello is Sam there? Sam: Yeah this is she. The other band members: We wanted to let you know that you did make the band. The next band practice is tomorrow at 4:00pm. See you there. Sam: Ok thanks bye.  
  
Sam hung up the phone.  
  
Later the next day at lunch  
  
Tea: So did you get into the band? Sam: Yeah of course I did! Yugi: Congratulations Sam! Sam: Thanks. Our band practice is tomorrow at 4:00pm. I'm so excited. Joey: I knew you were going to get into the band! I just knew it. Now Seto pay over! Seto: Ok.(moans in a bad way) Here is your $20. Sam: What is going on? Did you guys bet on me or something? Seto: Yeah pretty much. Sam: Well I proved you wrong. Ha!  
  
Later at band practice  
  
The band will officially go on their Invading Your Space Tour starting June 8. Sam gets back home from band practice at 6:00pm.  
  
Next day at lunch  
  
Sam: We decided on a band name. Joey, Yami, Tea, and Yugi: Well what is it? Sam: The Tories Everyone: Cool Sam: The Tories will starting touring on June 8. It's called the Invading Your Space Tour. Everyone: That's great. Joey: So do we get free tickets? Sam: Of Course not! Everyone: What?!?! Sam: We decided to start performing at local schools first to promote ourselves then we'll start playing around town. Everyone: That sounds good. Mai: So what school are you going to perform at first? Sam: At Sure wood High. Serenity: Cool. We'll all be there. It's on June 8, right? Sam: Right.  
  
5 days later at 3:15pm  
  
Sam plugs in her guitar gear and her microphone. The Tories practice onstage for about 30 minutes. The concert starts at 3:45. The Tories opening song is," Everything's Cool."  
  
I hit the city by 3 And the bottle by 4 I'm thinkin about the shit that I pulled the night before And by the party at midnight everything is cool again Cuz you'll be back with me then  
  
I'm carryin the weight The weight of the world That doesn't wanna wait for me It spins me all around And then it spits me out Recycled like a Christmas tree  
  
You picked me up when no one would Convince me baby its all good We're doing it again the way you always could And now everything is understood I never had a guy like this  
  
I hit the city by 3 And the bottle by 4 I'm thinkin about the shit that I pulled the night before And by the party at midnight everything is cool again Cuz you'll be back with me then  
  
The walls are closing in its closing time again I see it through my champagne glasses Terrified of how the time is flyin now At least we're sittin in first class Never wanna be like them  
  
I hit the city by 3 And the bottle by 4 I'm thinkin about the shit that I pulled the night before And by the party at midnight everything is cool again Cuz you'll be back with me then  
  
I'm carryin the weight of the world That doesn't wanna wait for me I'm carryin the weight of the world You're carrying me I never had a guy like this  
  
I hit the bottle by 6 and another cigarette Are probably 2 things that I know I should regret Any by the party at midnight everything is cool by then Cuz you'll be back with me then  
  
After the Show  
  
Tea and Yugi: You guys were great! Sam: Thanks. Joey: So what school are you going to next? Sam: You know how the prom is coming up right? Joey: Yeah. Sam: Well the Tories are going to addition for one of the bands that are going to perform at the prom. Joey: That sounds cool. Sam: Bye guys. I promised my dad that I would be home after the show was over. He said he had something to show me. Well anyway I better go. Bye. Everyone: Bye.  
  
Later at Sam's House  
  
Sam: Hey dad I'm home. What was it that you wanted to show me? Dad: Sam come here.  
  
Sam's dad leads her toward the garage.  
  
Sam: Oh my god! You got me that electric acoustic Fender guitar I wanted! Dad: I decided to get it for you. You deserved it. Sam: Thanks dad!  
  
Sam Hugs her dad, grabs the guitar and the amp, and heads to her room to check out her guitar. Later at 6:00pm Sam decides to call Joey. So Sam picks up the phone to call Joey.  
  
Sam: Hi is Joey there? Joey: Yeah this is Joey. Hey Sam. Sam: Remember when I said that my dad had something to show me when I got home? Joey: Yeah. Sam: Well guess what he got me. He got me my electric acoustic Fender guitar!!! Joey: That sounds cool. Well I got to go. My diner is ready. Sam: Ok. See you tomorrow. Joey: You to bye.  
  
The next day at Sam's locker  
  
Joey walks over to Sam's locker.  
  
Joey: Hi Sam. Sam: Hi. Joey: (stutters) I. I. was.won.dor.I was wondering.if .y.you.wou.would.uhh.g.go..out.w.with..uhh.m.me. Sam: Joey Wheeler, are you asking me out? Joey: Well.uhh.yeah.but.if..but if you.don't .w.want to go.it.it's...ok. Sam: No, I didn't mean it in that way. Sure I would go with you. Joey: So it's a date. Sam: Yeah.  
  
Joey starts to blush.  
  
Joey: Uh.So I'll pick you up at 7:00pm. Sam: Sounds good. So I'll see you at 7:00pm Joey: Ok.  
  
Later at Lunch  
  
Mai: Hey Sam I heard the news. So you're going out on a date with Joey.  
  
Joey and Sam's faces turn red from blushing.  
  
Mai: So Sam. We got to go shopping at the mall later to pick out your new outfit. Sam: Ok. I'll see you after school? Mai: Of course. I'll give you some dating tips and everything!  
  
Later after school  
  
Sam meets Mai after school to go to the mall. They walk to the mall. Sam picks out the prefect outfit and goes home. Joey and Sam get ready for their date.  
  
Joey comes in his car to pick up Sam for their date. Joey walks up to the door. 


	5. Sam and Joey's Date

Joey rings the doorbell. Sam rushes to get downstairs to answer the door. Sam's Dad answers the door.  
  
Dad: Hello, you must be Joey. Now don't bring my daughter to any house parties. I don't want you going around causing trouble with my daughter. So have her home by 11:00pm. Joey: Yes Mr. Shellenberger Sam: Hi Joey. Joey: Hey. Dad: Be home by 11:00pm. Ok Sam. Sam: Ok.  
  
Sam and Joey head toward the car. Joey opens the car door for Sam. Then he gets in the car.  
  
Sam: My dad didn't say anything wired did he? Joey: Well he told me not to bring you do any house parties, don't cause trouble with his daughter, and to bring you back be 11:pm. Sam: I hate it when my dad does things like that. Joey: At least he cares about you and is around. Sam: True. So where are we going tonight? Joey: Well. I was thing that we could out to dinner. Sam: that sounds cool. Joey: Well we are here right now.  
  
Later during the date at the restaurant  
  
Joey is eating his food and so is Sam.  
  
Sam: (giggles) Joey: What is so funny? Sam: This reminds me of the first time we met. I remember what Mai said. Joey: Yeah I remember. Mai has a big mouth. If she doesn't stop talking to me like that then I'm gonna pound her face in to the ground. Sam: I know you really wouldn't do that.  
  
Joey and Sam start eating again.  
  
After Joey and Sam ate  
  
Joey and Sam are in the car.  
  
Sam: We're not going home already are we? Joey: I want to show you something.  
  
Later at the lake.  
  
Joey: This is the place I like to go hang out when I'm by myself. Sam: The Lake looks beautiful. But way would you want to be by yourself? Joey: This was before I really had friends. Plus when I'm mad for frustrated I just come here. Sam: For me I just use to stay in my room for hours. I didn't really have any where to go where no one would find me. So would just have to stay in my room at home.  
  
Joey: Well you have a place to go now. Sam: Yup.  
  
Later in Joey's car.  
  
Joey opens the door for Sam. He walks Sam to her door.  
  
Sam: I had a good time. Joey: You did? Cool, I thought you might think it was boring. Sam: No it was fine.  
  
Joey looks into Sam's eyes, puts his hands on Sam hips and starts to kiss her softy. Sam kisses him back and puts her arms around Joey's neck. Sam's Dad starts to flick the porch light to get them to stop kissing.  
  
Sam: Well I better go before my dad starts to act wired about me dating. Joey: Ok. Well I'll see tomorrow. Good night. Sam: You to. Good night.  
  
Joey goes back into his car. Sam goes into the house.  
  
Sam: Dad don't ever do that again! I don't flick the lights when your kissing some old, wrinkly lady you went out with. Dad: Yeah but I'm an adult. I have right to date who ever I want. Sam: I do too. All Joey and I just did was kiss and you start to trip. Face it dad you might just see your daughter kiss a guy or two at this age. I'm going to my room. I don't want to talk about this any more. Sam goes to her room with replaying the moment when Joey had kissed her. It may not seem much to you but it was to her. After all Joey did kiss her. 


	6. Wired Situtation

The next day on the weekend  
  
Yami calls everyone to invite them to the new local café. Everyone is able to go to the café expect Sam. Sam had to audition to perform at the prom and the Tories had a band meeting. Sam said that she would meet everyone at the café if the Tories were done in time.  
  
Later at the café  
  
Tea: I hope Sam is able to meet us here. Joey: She will. Mai and Yami: How do you know? Joey: I just know. Seto: Remember Joey and Sam are suppose to be going out. So they both should know who is doing what, at what time, and when.  
  
Sam arrives at the café. She hands them the tour list that was printed out from the Tories website  
  
Sam: Hey guys. So I have some new news. The Tories will be performing at the prom. We also have a website at www.thetories.com Here is our tour list for next two months.  
  
The Tories Invading Your Space Tour Opening Act: Letters To Cleo |City |Place |Date |Time | |Nagasaki |Nagasaki High School |June 14 |3:15 pm | |Tokyo |Velamin High School |June 15 |3:30 pm | |Budokan |Saki Middle School |June 16 |4:00 pm | |Budokan |Budokan Middle School |June 17 |4:10 pm | |Tokyo |Tokyo Middle School |June 19 |3:15 pm | |Tokyo |Hard Rock Café |June 20 |6:00 pm | |Tokyo |Tokyo Pavilion |June 22 |7:00 pm | |Nagasaki |Saki Theater |June 23 |6:30 pm | |Nagasaki |Talon Café (the new |June 24 |5:15 pm | | |café) | | | |Budokan |Budokan Pavilion |June 25 |8:00 pm | |Budokan |Naga Theater |June 26 |10:30 pm | |Nagasaki |Domino High School |June 27 |7:00pm |  
  
Joey: We get free concert tickets this time right. Sam: Yeah, for the ones that aren't already free. Tea, Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Yami: Cool. Sam: The next concert is two days away. Yugi: That is great you know that we will all be there. Sam: That is good.  
  
2 days later at the concert at Nagasaki High School  
  
The gang comes at 3:20 pm. They sit down and other lattés and stuff. Then they relax and listen to the Tories.  
  
Later after the Tories performed  
  
Joey runs up Sam.  
  
Joey: Hey Sam you did great. Sam: Thanks Joey.  
  
Joey kisses Sam.  
  
Mai: Sam you preformed a good show out there. Sam: Thanks. Mai: So I see your dating Joey. Joey: What you got a problem with it!?!?!  
  
Mai walks away.  
  
Joey: Anyway I was wondering if you would like to go out with me again. Sam: Sure. I'm not able to go out pass 6:00 pm tomorrow but we go out at around uhh.1:00 pm. Joey: That sounds good. So I'll pick you up at 1:00 pm tomorrow. Sam: Ok. Joey: See you later. I got go eat diner. Sam: See you later Joey. Joey: Talk to you later. Bye.  
  
Joey leaves the Nagasaki high School and goes home. Later the next during Sam's date with Joey  
  
Joey and Sam are walking around the beach holding hands talking.  
  
Joey: You're not busy tomorrow are you? Sam: Besides the concert, no I'm not busy. Joey: Great!!! I have these Lit concert tickets and I was wondering if you would like to go with me. Sam: Sure. The concert is tomorrow? Joey: Yup. Sam: Cool.  
  
Sam hugs Joey, puts her arms around Joey's neck, and kisses him slowly. Joey kisses her back.  
  
The next day at the Tories band meeting.  
  
The Tories are done rehearsing. Joey comes to pick up Sam after the band meeting. Joey kisses Sam and off they go to the Lit concert.  
  
Later after the concert  
  
Joey: So what did you think about the concert? Sam: I loved it. It was great. But I wouldn't have loved it as much if you were not there. I'm glad that you asked me out to a Lit concert. Joey: I never heard any of their songs before but now they seem like a cool band. I'm glad that you had a good time.  
  
Joey holds Sam's face and kisses her. Of course that is when Sam's dad starts to flick the lights on the porch to get them to stop kissing.  
  
Sam: Well my dad is flicking the lights again. That my means I better get going. I had time. I'll see tomorrow Joey. Good night. Joey: Good night.  
  
As usual Sam goes to all her band rehearsal's and concerts. 6 months pass and Joey and Sam are still going out! The band is still doing great and now the Tories are working on their new album! Joey told Sam that he loved her when he toke her out for dinner and Sam said she loved him too. But there is also some bad news. Jen is always competing with Sam. Jen sometimes flirts with Joey and is always trying to take Joey because he is Sam's boyfriend.  
  
Later during lunch  
  
Mai: Jen is having another party. I wanted to invite you guys again. Yugi: Ok I'll go if Yami will go with me! Yami: Yeah, yeah sure I'll go with you to Jen's Party. Mai: Oh and Joey. she asked you to come. Joey: Sure I'll go. Sam: What! You know how is always flirting with you. What do you like it or something? Joey: No trust me, I have a good reason. Sam: You better. But if Joey is going I am going. Joey: Good cause I have a surprise for you. Mai: The party is 7:00 pm. I'll see you guys there ok. I gotta go.  
  
Later a Jen's Party  
  
Joey pulls out 2 Good Charlotte CD's and hides them his back.  
  
Joey: Sam I have something to show you. Sam: What is it? Joey: Here you go.  
  
Joey show's Sam the GC CD's  
  
Joey: Remember how your GC CD got broken in half by Jen last time. Well I brought two. One to play, mosh to, then get crushed and the second one to replace for you. Sam: Oh Joey. I told you that you didn't need to replace it. Thanks for thinking about me. Now I can listen to my GC CD. Thanks Joey.  
  
Joey sneaks over to the audio and puts in the GC CD. He plays the song," the Anthem."  
  
Joey grabs Sam by the hand and they both start to mosh. Then just like last time everyone in the back of the room starts to mosh. Except this time Jen and her groupie friends are as angry. They are just annoyed by the fact that Joey still loved Sam and Sam still love Joey.  
  
Later during Jen's party.  
  
Jen starts to flirt with Joey again when Sam is eating food. Hard to believe but Joey is not eating with her!  
  
Jen: so how are you? Joey: Fine. Why? Jen: Oh just asking. I like to see my guess happy. Joey: Yeah right. Jen: I need to tell you something Joey. Joey: What? Jen: I'm in love with you.  
  
Jen starts to kiss Joey. Joey doesn't know what to do at the exact moment so he starts to freak out and is trying to push Jen away from him but her lips are already on Joey's lips. What will Sam think? 


	7. Joey and Sam Back Together

Sam saw exactly what happened and couldn't believe that Joey's lips were on Jen's lips.  
  
Sam: Joey?  
  
Jen finally let's Joey push her out of the way. The music stops playing and everyone looks at Sam, Joey, and Jen.  
  
Sam: Were you just kissing Jen? Joey: Sam it's not what you think. Sam: I saw exactly what happened. I thought you loved me Joey! Joey: Look it's not what you think. Jen: It's exactly what you think. We kissed and I know you didn't like it. Get over him. He doesn't love you anymore. Sam: Shut-Up Jen. Joey I really don't know what to say to you right now.  
  
Sam runs in tears out the door. Joey runs after Sam.  
  
Joey: Look what you did not Jen. Please Sam let's talk about this. Sam: I don't want to talk right now. Especially about this. Joey: Come on Sam let me explain.  
  
At 9:00 pm Sam runs home in tears to get away from Joey. She finally arrives home in heartbreak.  
  
Dad: Sam what is the matter? Sam: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Sam runs straight to her room, sits on her bed and cries. After Sam cries for about 3 hours she starts to write her feelings onto a piece of paper into a song. Sam writes all her songs with a breeze even through she is not paying attention. Sam writes about 4 songs just think thinking about how much she loved Joey and how he broke her heart.  
  
The next day at the Tories band practice.  
  
Sam shows the band the new songs she wrote yesterday. Casey (bass player): This is perfect. We can add it to out new album. Donna (drums): I also wrote a song yesterday to. Oh and here is the other song I wrote the other day.  
  
They were all looking at new songs that were written.  
  
A month later in the recording studio with the Producer Don Gilmore  
  
The Tories are working on their album. Donna (drum player) wrote two songs. Sam wrote the rest of the songs.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
The Tories love From the Underground  
  
Donna A- Drums, Vocals Sam S- Lead Vocals Casey K- Bass Beginning Written By Sam S Didn't Like You Anyway Written By Sam S Addicted Written By Donna A Next Time Around Written By Sam S Drop D Written By Sam S Keep On Loving You Written By Sam S Personal Space Invader Written By Donna A Bring It On Written By Sam S Bullet Proof Written By Sam S Falls Apart Written By Sam S Hate This Place Written By Sam S Truth Is Whisper Written By Sam S Bonus Track: I'm Addicted Written By Donna A Had Enough Written By Sam S  
  
The Tories West Coast Toast Tour will start soon. Watch out for updates  
  
|City |Place |Date |Time | |Nagasaki |Domino high School |June 27 |7:00pm |  
  
Later In the hall at school  
  
Sam closes her locker crying .Jen walks up to Sam.  
  
Jen: Hey Sam, feeling sorry for yourself cause Joey kissed another girl. Sam: No. Jen: Is no all you got to say after I took your man. Sam: Shut the hell up bitch before I pound your head into the locker. Jen: OH. I'm shaking. I'm so scared that Sam is going to beat me up.  
  
Sam grabs Jen's head with both of her hand and pounds her head into the locker three times. Jen pushes Sam away from her. Jen try's to Sam into the lockers but Sam punch's Jen in the face two times then slaps her on the other side of her face. Sam try's to push her to the ground but Jen push's Sam's arm into a locker. Sam punch's Jen into the lockers then grabs her hair and pounds her head into the lockers until her head starts to bleed. Jen starches Sam on her arm. Sam grabs her again and pound's it into the locker then pulls her by her hair backwards to that Jen falls on the ground on her back. While Jen is laying on the floor, Sam kicks her in the stomach 5 times. Than Joey grabs Sam.  
  
Joey: This isn't you Sam. Don't get in trouble because of Jen. Forget about her.  
  
Sam still try's to get away so that she can Jen in her stomach and make her bleed even more. Joey pulls Sam away from Jen into the library. Sam grabs her pack back and goes to eat lunch. Jen is still on the floor with her blood dripping from her body. Jen's groupie friends help her up.  
  
Allison: She pounded you real good. Let's get you to the nurse's office. Jen: I didn't think she would actually pound down until I fell to the floor. I'll get her back. Some how. Trust me I will. I can't believe Joey still loves her after I kissed him. He should of forgot all about her by know. He should be all over me by now. When is Joey going to dump her. Allison: For a loser she beat you up pretty good. Jen: Allison like Shut-Up.  
  
Later At the Domino High School Prom  
  
The Tories are performing their new song called," Keep On Loving You."  
  
You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby  
  
There was somethin missin  
  
You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe  
  
But you didn't listen  
  
You played dead  
  
But you never bled  
  
Instead you lay still in the grass  
  
All coiled up and hissin  
  
And though I know all about those girls  
  
Still I don't remember  
  
Cause it was us baby, way before then  
  
And we're still together  
  
And I meant, every word I said  
  
When I said that I love you I meant  
  
That I love you forever  
  
And I'm gonna keep on lovin you  
  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
  
I don't wanna sleep  
  
I just wanna keep on lovin you  
  
(solo)  
  
And I meant every word I said  
  
When I said that I love you I meant  
  
That I love you forever  
  
(chorus)  
  
Joey was listening to Sam and the Tories perform. Right after the song ended Joey jumped on stage and grabbed the microphone. Everyone looks at the front stage.  
  
Joey: Sam, I still love you and I miss you. You're the only girl that I ever loved. Yet you never let me explain what happened. You know how Jen is always setting something up. I tired to push her away from me. I didn't want to be kissed by Jen and I didn't want to night to end that way. I love you Sam and never stopped loving you. I know I could never make up what happened that night but can you at least talk to me and let me try to make it up to you. Here are two tickets to the Lit concert. The first concert we ever went to together. Please take them if you forgive me. Joey hands her the tickets to the Lit concert. Sam: Joey, You think you can just come up here with an excuse and a pair of Lit concert tickets to win be back? Joey things don't go that way. I still love you but I don't know what really happened. How do I know if I can trust you. Joey: Are you able to trust the people you love Sam? Are You? Sam: Yeah I to trust the people I love Joey. Joey: Then why can't you trust me? Don't you love me? You know this what Jen wanted ever since day one. I thought our love was stronger than that. Sam: So did I. I also thought that your lips wouldn't be on Jen's. Joey: Just trust me Sam. You know there is no doubt in my whole life that I love you. Can we just start over.  
  
Sam starts to brake into tears.  
  
Sam: Yeah.  
  
Joey hugs Sam tightly.  
  
Sam: I love you Joey. Joey: I love you to baby.  
  
The crowd starts to cheer.  
  
Sam wraps her arms around Joey's neck and kisses him softy and slowly.  
  
The next performing band (the Goo Goo Dolls) come on stage to perform.  
  
Joey pulls Sam onto the dance floor.  
  
Joey: I'm glad that we are starting over. I didn't what I would do if I let you go like that. You know that I would never stop loving you. You know Sam. Sam: You love me. Joey: Yeah how did you know? Sam: We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for over 6 months. I know you pretty well now Joey. I love you to Joey.  
  
Sam pulls Joey towards her, holds his hands and kisses him. Joey kisses Sam back.  
  
Yami: Hey Yugi do you want to dance? Yugi: Yeah!  
  
Yami and Yugi go out on the dance floor and dance. Serenity is already dancing with Seto.  
  
Sam: So many things have been happening lately and my made it Joey. I guess this proves that I really love you. Joey: Come on let's go somewhere else instead of stay at this boring school dance.  
  
Joey and Sam go waking on the beach.  
  
Sam: this is so romantic. Did you read my mind when you decided to go out for a walk on the beach. Joey: Yeah. I knew you would like it.  
  
Joey holds Sam's hand.  
  
Later during the evening  
  
Sam: Well tonight was a interesting night. But I like it. I loce it when you took me out me out walk on the beach. Joey: I'm glad you did.  
  
Joey grabs Sam's body and starts to kiss Sam for a long time. Sam holds Joey and kisses him for a long time.  
  
Sam: I love you Joey. Joey: I love you too. Sam: Well my dad is actually not flicking the lights. Hey since It's the weekend do you want to come in and stay over. Joey: Sure.  
  
Sam opens the door and Joey and Sam go up to her room. 


	8. San Franciso

Sam: Well here we are. This is my room. Joey: Cool. Sam: So what do you want to do? Joey: Lets watch a movie. Sam: The movies are over there. You can pick out a DVD that you want to watch. Joey: All right cool.  
  
Joey picks out the movie Titan A.E. Sam takes the movie and puts it in the DVD player.  
  
Sam: I'm going downstairs to make some popcorn.  
  
Later after Sam is done making popcorn  
  
Sam: Here is the popcorn.  
  
Sam and Joey sit on the bed and watch the movie Titan A.E.  
  
Half way through the movie  
  
Sam's dad knocks on the door.  
  
Joey: Shit your dad is at door. Sam: Hide in the closet. Hold on Dad!  
  
Sam opens the closet door.  
  
Sam: Shit. There isn't enough room for you in the closet. Joey: Maybe I can go under the bed. Sam: Good idea.  
  
Sam shoves Joey under the bed.  
  
Sam: Dad come in.  
  
Sam's Dad comes in.  
  
Dad: I came in to give you your ticket to San Francisco. Sam: Oh thanks. Dad: You should start packing tomorrow. Sam: Ok dad.  
  
Sam's Dad leaves her room. Sam locks the door.  
  
Sam: Ok Joey the coast is clear. Joey: What was all that about? Are you really going to San Francisco? Sam: Yeah. I was going to tell you and everyone else that I was going to be leaving on June 25. Joey: So you're leaving for good? Sam: No. I'm just going to visit my mom in San Francisco for 2 weeks. My mom lives in San Francisco.  
  
There is a wired sound coming from the door.  
  
Sam: Shit. Hide under the bed.  
  
Joey climbs under the bed again. Sam unlocks the door and opens it. Turns out it was just Sam's cat. Sam lets her cat in her room and locks the door.  
  
Sam: Sorry Joey it was just my cat. Joey: Oh.  
  
Joey climbs from under the bed and pets Sam's cat.  
  
Joey: so what is your cat's name? Sam: Gizmo. Joey: That's a cool name. Sam: He likes you. He usually doesn't let other people pet him.  
  
Joey grabs another handful of popcorn and continues to watch the movie.  
  
Later in the morning  
  
Sam, Joey, and her cat fall asleep on her bed.  
  
Joey: Sam, Sam, wake up. Sam: Oh Yeh. Joey: Hey sleepy head. Sam: Hey. So do you want breakfast? Joey: Well I have to get home. Plus don't you have to pack. Sam: Yeah, I'm leaving later tonight. Joey: I'll see you later. Sam: Ok bye.  
  
Joey kisses Sam on her cheek and leaves out Sam's bedroom window.  
  
Sam calls all her friends and tells them that she is leaving for San Francisco later tonight. Sam packs her stuff to leave for San Francisco.  
  
Dad: Sam it's time to go. Sam: Ok dad.  
  
Sam Grabs her stuff and goes in her dad's car to leave for the Airport.  
  
Later at the Airport  
  
Sam: Hi guys! Mai, Tea, Joey, Seto, Serenity, Yami, and Yugi: Hey Sam! Joey: I'll miss you Sam. Sam: I'll miss you to. Tea: We will all miss you. Mai: Lucky you Sam. You get to go to San Francisco and buy all the new clothes and make up you want. Sam: Well it's not all about that. I get to see my mom, my old friends, and I get to hang around like I use to. Mai: Suit yourself. Yugi: Well what count's is you have fun. Sam: Well I got to go. That's my plane. Joey: I'll miss you Sam. Bye. Sam: I'll miss you to. Joey: I love you. Sam: I love you to Joey. Bye.  
  
Sam gives Joey a long kiss good bye and Joey kisses her back. Joey hugs Sam and Sam hugs him back.  
  
Sam: Bye guys. Bye dad. Mai, Tea, Dad, Yami, Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Yugi: Bye Sam.  
  
Sam leaves to go San Francisco. The Airplane takes off and Sam waves to her friends and her Dad. They wave back.  
  
Sam arrives at San Francisco  
  
In the car on they're way to Sam's House.  
  
Sam's mom: Hi Sam. Sam: Hey mom. So where are we off to first? Mom: Well we have to go home to unpack all your belongings. Sam: Ok. Mom: So tell what as be going on since you moved from Orange County. Sam: Well I have great friends. I'm in a rock band that is called the Tories. We went on tour of about 2 weeks in Japan. The Tories have 2 albums released. Well there is this really snotty girl at my school that is always trying to get in my way and I have a boyfriend named Joey. Mom: Oh. So you have boyfriend. So what is he like? How long have you been dating him? Sam: Well I have been dating Joey for 6 months. Mom: So what is this Joey like? What is his last name? Sam: Mom why are you asking so many questions? Mom: Well I don't get to talk to you that much. Plus I'm your mother. Mothers are supposed to know this stuff. Sam: Well ok. His last name is Wheeler. Mom: Oh. So Joey Wheeler. Sam: Yeah. Mom: Go on. Joey: I sweet, nice, hot. Mom: So how hot is Joey? Sam: Mom. I don't want to get to into. After all you're my mom. Mom: Well ok. Go on. Sam" Well anyway like I was saying. Joey is sweet, nice, hot, caring, tall, and he eats a lot. But he isn't fat or anything. Joey has blonde hair, Emerald and colored eyes. Mom: How old is this Joey you speak of? Sam: 15. Mom: Oh.ok. Sam: So how have you been? Mom: I have been doing good. Everything is the same as usual. Your sister Amy is doing good. She turned 13 in May so now I have two teens two deal with with. Well we are here. I'll help you get your stuff.  
  
Amy opens the door.  
  
Holy: Hey Sam. Sam: Hey Amy. Mom: Amy, show Sam where her room is. Sam: I know where my room is mom. I got my bags don't worry about it.  
  
Sam carries her bags to her room and unpacks.  
  
Later at Sam's Mom's house  
  
Sam picks up the phone to call Joey.  
  
Amy: Sam I'm using the phone. Sam: Oh sorry.  
  
Sam hangs up the phone. She looks through all her old belongings and calls Joey 5 minutes later.  
  
Sam: Hello is Joey there? Serenity: Yeah Sam, hold on. Joey: Hello. Sam: Hi. Joey: Hey Sam. So how is San Francisco? Sam: It's fun so far but I but haven't done anything really yet. Joey: Are you going to take pictures? Sam: Yeah. I'll take pictures for you. Mom: It's time for diner. Sam: Ok mom. Well I got to go. Joey: I love you. Sam: Love you to. Joey: Good night. Sam: Bye.  
  
Sam hangs up the phone.  
  
Amy: So is Joey your boyfriend or something? Sam: How did you know? Were you listening in on my call? Amy: No I heard you talking down the hall. Sam: No you were eavesdropping on me. Gosh Amy.  
  
Sam runs down the stairs to eat dinner.  
  
Sam: Mom, Amy was listening in on my call. Amy: No I heard her talking down the hall. Mom: So the teen age sister thing starts today. Stop listening on Sam's calls Amy.  
  
They all sit down to eat diner.  
  
Later after dinner  
  
Sam goes to her room and picks up the phone to call Joey.  
  
Sam: Hello is Joey there. Joey: Yeah this is Joey. Hi Sam. Sam: Yeah. I was wondering if there was anything you wanted me to get for you here, like a souvenir or something. Joey: Hmm. let me think.I don't know. Just get me any thing you see that you think that I may like. Sam: Ok then. Joey: I got to go to sleep. It's late over here. Sam: That's right. I forgot there was a time difference. I love you Joey. Bye. Joey: Love you to. Bye. 5 months later  
  
The Tories are working on their new album," Teenage Dirt Bag." Sam has been busy writing songs and the Tories are recording in the record studio.  
  
Later on the way home  
  
Jen walks up to Sam with a baseball bat.  
  
Jen: Sam stop right there. Sam: What are you actually going to try to beat me up and get revenge on me?  
  
Jen takes the baseball bat swings it at Sam. Sam gets slammed into the brick wall. Jen takes another swing at Sam but Sam ducks. Sam pushes Jen against the brick wall. Sam punch's Jen in the face a few times then takes the baseball bat and swings it at Jen. Jen falls to the fall with blood dripping from her body.  
  
Sam: You thought you could beat me up this time. Well you were wrong.  
  
Sam drops the baseball bat on the ground. Jen grabs the baseball bat, stands up from the ground, and try's to swing a Sam. Sam ducks then kicks her in the stomach. Jen falls to the ground again.  
  
Sam: You just don't know when to give up do you. Jen: I will beat you up some day. Sam: Is this going to end Jen? I beat you up two times so far and you still can't get a good swing at me. You were the one who started this. You were the one who tried to pick a fight in the first place Jen. Now if you excuse me I have places to go.  
  
Sam walks away and goes home.  
  
A week later  
  
The Tories new album is released  
  
The Tories  
  
Teenage Dirt Bag  
  
Rock n Roll Machine Sex Maggot Black Balloon Rhyme Stealer Drop D (New Version) Sympathy Back Into Action Artie Acoustic # 3 Teenage Dirt Bag 7th of the Last Month (or Iggy the Cat Gets a Bath)  
  
The Tories, " Drop D Tour"  
  
Guest: Louder Milk  
  
|City |Place |Date |Time | |Nagasaki, Japan |Talon Cafe |Dec 3 |6:00pm | |Tokyo, Japan |Hard Rock Café |Dec 4 |8:00pm | |Budokan, Japan |Budokan Pavilion |Dec 5 |7:00 pm | |San Fraansico |The Fillmore |Dec 6 |12:00 pm | |San Francisco |The Warfield |Dec 10 |9:00pm | |San Francisco |Hard Rock Café |Dec 11 |10:00 pm | |Concord |Chronicle Pavilion |Dec 12 |7:00 pm | |Santa Rosa | Luther Burbank Theater |Dec 14 |7:00 pm | |Oakland |Oakland Arena |Dec 18 |12:00 pm | |Sacramento |Arco Arena |Dec 22 |11:00 pm | |San Jose |Compaq Center |Dec 23 |8:00 pm | |Berkeley |Zellerbach Hall |Dec 24 |10:00 pm | |Berkeley |Greek Thither |Dec 25 |7:30 pm |  
  
A Week Later  
  
Sam calls Joey to tell him some good news  
  
Sam: Hey is Joey there? Joey: Yeah this is Joey. Hi Sam. Sam: Hi Joey. I have some good news. The Tories new single," Drop D," is posted as one of the top rock songs of the year in America and Japan. Since our song became a hit in America and Japan we decided to go on tour in America to. The Tories have tickets to go to America and each of the band members are going to invite one person to go on tour with us. Joey what I'm really trying to say is, do you want to go on tour with me and go to America? Joey: Sounds cool. So when are you guys leaving Sam: December 2. Joey: I'll go with you. I'm so glad you invited me. Sam: Hold on there is someone on the other line. Hello. Yugi: Hi Sam. Everyone is going to the Talon Café. Are you able to come? Sam: Yeah I'm able to come. I have some good news too. I'll tell you and everyone else when I see you tomorrow. Ok. Yugi: That sounds good. So I'll see tomorrow. Sam: Ok. Bye. Yugi: Bye. Sam: Ok I'm back. So I'm glad that you decided to come with the Tories and I. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love. Good night. Joey: Love you too. Good night. 


End file.
